The Emerald Ring
by thePowerofDisney
Summary: Fyora decides to have Brynn and Hanso search for more artifacts, and they try to figure out their feeling for each other.
1. Fyora

Authors Note: This first part is a kind of sequel to "May I Have This Dance?", so you might wanna read that first.

"Brynn, this is ridiculous." Hanso said. He was back to his usual clothes, as was Brynn. She had insisted on coming to return his "borrowed" clothing.

"I told you, you have to return the clothing."

"I'll return it later!" Brynn stared at him, obviously not believing that statement.

"Okay, fine." He grumbled and started walking a bit faster. Just half an hour ago he had been happily dancing with Brynn. And now she was back to threatening to toss him in the dungeons.

He sighed. He would never understand girls.

Twenty minutes later and Hanso had returned his clothing and was walking Brynn back to her house, when all of a sudden the scene changed.

They were in…Faerieland? Hanso thought it seemed like it, but it looked…different. Less fancy. They were in front of Fyoras castle. It was dark out, and Hanso could not see anyone.

The doors flew open and they were rushed inside by a young air faerie, who disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. A dark faerie walked up to them.

"Follow me," she said, and Hanso and Brynn followed as best as they could through the castle, until they reached the throne room.

It was beautiful, the throne room, but a mess. The curtains were ripped, the rug had holes in it, and pillars were broken. Fyora, however, looked as radiant as ever.

"Brynn, Hanso. I am sorry you have to see my castle like this. However, I have something to ask of you."

They exchanged uneasy looks. They had just finished saving the world, for crying out loud!

Still, Hanso kinda hadn't wanted to adventure to end. Because that would mean him and Brynn would have to be enemies again.

They looked back over to Fyora.

"What is it, your Majesty?" Brynn asked. Fyora smiled.

"There are other artifacts about Neopia. I would like you two to find them."


	2. Assignment

It was silent for a bit. Brynn broke it.

"Us?" she asked, then quickly added, "Not to question your actions, Majesty, but why us?"

"None taken, Brynneth. You see, you two already have a bit of experience. Some of these artifacts are quite dangerous, and you have proven that both of you put Neopia before yourselves. You have unique abilities that could prove very useful in recovering artefacts."

Brynn and Hanso looked at each other. They turned towards Fyora.

"We'll do it," said Brynn. Fyora smiled.

"Excellent! Now, I already have your first assignment. You can begin now or later."

"Now," Hanso said.

"Alright." Fyora got up from her throne and went behind it, returning with a small folder. "This contains all the information you will need. I suggest you study it. A room has been set aside for you to use as a headquarters. Keaira will lead you there." Fyora nodded to the dark faerie who had taken them to the throne room. She smiled.

"This way," she said, leading them down the hall. She opened the door to what seemed like a house.

"Is this a house or an office?" Hanso asked.

"It's a bit of both, actually. You guys can stay here or return home, but it might be easier to stay up here." Keaira smiled at them. "I've gotta go. But if you ever need help, my room's just next door. If I'm not there, my roommate might know where I am." And with that, Keaira left.

"She seemed nice," Brynn commented. She sat down on the purple couch. "Now, let's look at the folder."

On the front it said "Emerald Ring" in Fyora's flowy, fancy writing. Inside were some papers, a picture of the ring, and a map of Neopia with symbols covering it.

Brynn read aloud from the papers.

"The Emerald Ring is a ring belonging to Jhudora. It was a gift from her apprentice, a young Darigan Aisha named Shay. This ring gives the wearer dark magic, or amplifies any already possessed.

Jhudora came to the palace two days ago, saying that the ring was stolen. We do not know where it is or why it has been taken." Brynn put down the paper. "We should find Shay. She might have ideas of who stole it." Hanso nodded.

"Does it say where she lives anywhere?" Brynn asked. Hanso scanned the map, finding a small symbol that labeled Shays house on an island under Faerieland.

"Right there."

"How do we get there?"

"Swim?" Hanso suggested. Brynn glared at him.

"Hanso, be serious."

"A boat?"

"That might work." Brynn yawned. "Let's figure out how to get a boat tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Well, this is a house…" Hanso got up and walked down the hall. "Over here, Brynn."

Brynn walked into the bedroom and collapsed on one of the two beds. They were asleep within minutes.


	3. Daydreams

Brynn was up early, even by her standards. She quickly got dressed, then went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She joined a short time later by Hanso.

"So, how are we gonna get a boat?" he asked.

"I haven't figured it out yet."

Hanso sighed.

"We could just ask Fyora."

"That might work," Brynn said. "I'll go see if I can find Fyora." She walked next door to Keaira's room, then knocked. A light faerie answered. She looked like she had just woken up, with her blonde hair a mess and her eyes drooping.

"Hi, I'm Brynn. I'm looking for Ke-"

"She's asleep."

"Oh. Could you tell me how to find Fyora?"

The light faerie nodded. "Down the hall, turn right, third left."

"Thanks." Brynn walked back to the room to grab Hanso, and then the two walked to Fyora's throne room. Fyora was sitting in her throne, reading a book. She looked up.

"Hello Brynn, hello Hanso. What brings you here?"

Hanso started to speak, but Brynn cut him off.

"We need a boat, your majesty."

"I can get you a boat. I will have one ready first thing tomorrow."

Brynn's eyes widened. Tomorrow? They needed to go now.

Fyora could see Brynn's unhappiness. "Brynn, do not worry. If the boat is in bad condition, it won't help you at all. In the meantime, why don't you go look around Faerieland for more clues?"

Brynn nodded, then grabbed Hanso's arm. He seemed a bit antsy-never a good thing. They left the castle and started walking.

"So, where are we going?" Hanso asked.

"I don't know. Jhudora's, maybe? I don't know where she lives."

"Maybe it's the purple house with all the green mist around it?" Hanso asked innocently, pointing. Brynn glared.

They walked in silence, both deep in thought. Brynn was nervous, excited to be searching but worried that this could all end terribly. And in the back of her mind, she was wondering about the kiss a few days ago, and what it meant. They'd been friends for a long time; they met when they were seven, and despite Hanso being a thief and Brynn being a guard, they became friends.

Could they be more? Would Brynn want that? And what about Hanso? How did he feel?

As it turned out, Hanso felt the same way. He wasn't quite sure why he had kissed her. Yeah, she had just said she loved him; but he'd been told that before and it hadn't affected him the same way. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, but was it too late? Were they past the point of just being friends?

Neither were paying much attention to the surroundings and so neither saw the strange hooded figure following them, lurking in the shadows. Watching.


	4. Jhudora

**A/N: I apologize for the long gap. However, I wrote you a nice long chapter to make up with it! Complete with a fangirl!**

It took them about an hour to reach Jhudora's house. Brynn knocked on the door, and it opened just a tiny bit.

"What do you want?"

Hanso spoke. "Hi, uh, I'm Hanso, with Brynn, and we're trying to find your ring. We're trying to find more information about it."

The door opened all the way. Jhudora, wearing what looked like pyjamas, stood there.

"Don't just stand there, get in!"

Hanso looked at Brynn, who shrugged. They followed Jhudora.

"I assume you mean my emerald ring. My apprentice Shay gave it to me as a gift about 4 months ago. 2 days ago, I went to go put it on and it was gone."

"Do you know who could of taken it?" Brynn asked.

Jhudora looked thoughtful. Finally, she said, "Illusen."

Brynn looked surprised. "Illusen? But she's so nice!"

"That's what she wants you to think. Ask anyone who's done a quest for me. She's awful to them."

"…Oh." Brynn still looked confused. They heard a knock.

"I'll be one moment." Jhudora walked to the door and opened it. A very small girl was standing there, with short, messy brown hair. Behind her was a yellow lupe. The girl was holding onto the lupes hand. He looked sick.

"Hello, Power. And Percy. Is he alright?"

"Blurred Vision. Anyways, quest?"

"I need Krawks I have Known. It's a book."

"I'll be right back!" She ran off, leaving the lupe.

"Not again," he murmured.

Jhudora led him over to a chair. He sat down carefully.

"Brynn, Hanso, this is Percy. He knows Shay. Perhaps you could ask him some questions? He might know more about the ring."

"You know Shay?" Brynn asked. Percy laughed.

"I live with her. She's my girlfriend. So, what's the ring Jhudy was talking about?"

"Jhudy?" Hanso asked.

"Yeah, short for-"

"Yeah, I understood that part, but you call her Jhudy? And she lets you? And who was that little girl with you, the really excited one?"

"Yeah, she lets me. Jhudora's pretty nice. And that 'little girl' is Power, my owner. She's fifteen."

"She looks like she's 12."

"She acts like she's 12."

"Can we focus?" Brynn interrupted.

"Sorry," Hanso said. "What we're looking for is a ring and it has an emerald on it, and it does something with magic."

"It gives whoever wears it dark magic or strengthens any dark magic they already have," Brynn said.

"Yeah, that."

"I have no idea. You'll have to talk to Shay."

Brynn sighed. "So, we have no new information, and we can't leave until tomorrow."

"Why can't you leave?" Percy asked.

"We need a boat, and the boat won't be ready until tomorrow," Brynn explained.

"You can just come with us."

"Really?" Brynn asked.

"Yeah. Power won't care. She'll be too busy freaking out."

"Is she a fangirl?" Hanso asked.

"Unfortunately."

"We'll go with you," Brynn said.

Percy grinned. "She should be back soon. Then we can go."

As it turned out, Percy was right. A minute later, Power knocked on the door. Jhudora opened it, and she bounced inside. "Here's your book! Come on Percy, lets- OH MY GLOB BRYNN AND HANSO."

Brynn and Hanso exchanged looks. Power was shouting something unintelligible.

"Power, calm down."

"-" Percy interrupted. "Power, they're trying to find something of Jhudora's and need to talk to Shay."

"THEN LETS GO!" the girl shouted. She grabbed Percy, and ran out the door, Brynn and Hanso following.


End file.
